Ember's Love
by MrSparkz
Summary: Danny and Ember, settle down after marrying each other


**Chapter 1:**

"Aw, she's so adorable" Kitty said as she wagged her finger in front of the baby's face, Ember couldn't help but blush at the sight of her best friend playing with her daughter Emmy, she had Ember's teal gorgeous inferno hair, her pale skin and Danny's green ghost eyes.

It was four years after Danny's graduation and his life had improved greatly, he's matured beyond expectation, controlling the ghost zone as well as his ice powers. Ever since Sam broke up with him Danny never thought he could find love again.

That is until Ember, the girl that was his major enemy when he was younger, confessed that she was in love with him ever since she could remember. Danny gladly accepted those feelings and returned them back to her, she is a very attractive ghost who plays guitar, after he told his parents about his relationship with Ember, at first shocked about him dating a girl like her.

They began to slowly accept their love for each other despite the fact that she was the strongest and dangerous ghosts in the ghost zone, news of their relationship spread across Amity like wildfire. Danny's best friend Tucker and his sister Jazz, we're proud of him and supported him with Ember.

Three days after they became an official couple would make any female ghost envy her. The irony was that her best friend Kitty, already knew about her affection for the ghost/human hybrid.

Everyday Danny would always find any way to make his wife and daughter happy, much to Ember's embarrassment, though she secretly loved it, whether it was being together, having picnics, or doing missions. Danny would go to extreme heights to please Ember, if any male ghost would insult or flirt with her. They would wind up in the nearest ghost zone hospital, receiving treatment for the multiple bruises by Danny's attacks.

When Ember and Danny introduced Emmy to his parents, they practically squealed with joy and awe of her cute she looked, Maddie and Jack took turns holding on to their ghost granddaughter, though each would get a warning to be careful, They said he was being too cautious, but it was his first child so he had a right.

Kitty smiled at her friend."So Ember, how is it like being with someone that you love." She asked.

Ember turned to face her, a blush spread across her pale face. "It's an amazing dream come true..." Ember said softly.

The moment of quietness was ruined when someone began to unlock the door. Kitty got up, saying she needed to get back to her realm, suddenly disappearing, Ember shrugged. Realizing she stayed for 4-5 hours and it was time for her to go.

Ember rubbed her finger tenderly across Emmy's soft face, prompting the newborn to coo in comfort. Slowly Emmy's eyes began to open, she gave a soft smile towards her mother, the blue haired ghost smiled.

A familiar gray haired hybrid stepped into the house, a smile on his face at the sight. Ember smiled right back at him and looked down at Emmy. "Look Emmy, Daddy's home."

Emmy directed her view towards Danny. The moment her father came into her line of eyesight, Emmy led out of excited gurgle and stretched her hands out to him, she was truly a daddy's little girl, Danny laughed as he took his daughter from Ember and lifted her up in the air.

"Did you miss Daddy Emmy? Did you miss your father?" Danny cooed as he brought the newborn close to his face. Emmy replied with random giggles and babbling as she grabbed Danny's hair. "Ah, Emmy, that's my nose." Danny said in an odd voice. Emmy just laughed softly, enjoying her father's embrace.

Ember smiled, enjoying watching her husband and daughter bonding. Finally, after they were bitter enemies from the start. Ember had everything she ever wanted, She had the man that she had feelings for. A beautiful daughter made out of love, and a family that she could call her own, Ember stood up and kissed both Danny and Emmy.

"I love you, thank you so much for coming into my afterlife Danny..." Ember said as nuzzled his soft silk chin.

"I love you too, I love both of you..." Danny said as he pecked her forehead.

 **Chapter 2:**

2:30 AM

Ember and Danny were woken by the sounds coming through the baby monitor in Emmy's room. Danny stirred on his sides, and sitting up slowly, Ember did the same by stretching her arms.

"I'll take care of her tonight..." Danny said as he stood up, his legs weak.

"Are you sure? She can be a lot to handle, I can help" Ember asked, Danny smiled and leaned in to kiss her, Ember blushed and return the embrace.

"You're sleeping for both of us..." Danny said as he floated to her room, Ember smiled and continued to sleep, happy to have a caring husband like Danny. He arrived in Emmy's room, the carpet had a frosted teal pattern to it and had a dim night light. Danny floated towards her and quickly picked her up, she began to quiet down.

"Aw, what's the matter. Did you want to be with daddy?" Danny asked. Emmy simply nuzzled her head onto his neck. Danny grinned while staring at her. Emmy was wearing small pajamas that had a teal guitar pattern, she also wore a small ribbon on her little head. The mere sight of the newborn almost brought him to tears.

Never in his life had he seen something so small, so soft and fragile, but at the same time be so beautiful and simple. After comforting her for a few moments, she fell back asleep like nothing ever happened, Danny puts Emmy down in her crib, and quickly kissed her cheek. Emmy grinned a few moments after the kiss as she went into a deep sleep mode.

 **Chapter 3: Two days later...**

Since there hasn't been any criminal activities in the ghost zone Ember, Danny, Kitty, and Johnny were in the living room as they watched with amusement as Emmy stared at her dolls, she had an intense concentration for someone so young, she picked up the pink doll as she was chewing on the doll's hair.

"Ember, she's really been a ball of energy!" Kitty said squealing.

"Yeah! She's really fun to be around Danny!" Johnny said, nodding happily, as she heard her father's name, Emmy crawled towards him with her doll still in her mouth. Danny smiled as he picked her up, when all of a sudden he could hear her stomach grumble.

"Um Ember, I think she's getting a little bit hungry, could you help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure thing Baby-Pop" Ember said as Danny placed her into the arms of Kitty, as they floated into the kitchen, she held onto her tightly while they were making lunch for Emmy, when Johnny started tapping her shoulder.

"What, WHY!? Can't you see I'm holding on to this angel" Kitty said, irritated by her boyfriends shenanigans.

"Can I hold on to her?" Johnny said, stretching his arms, Kitty was hesitant.

"I don't know..." Kitty said pondering.

"Oh please, please! I'll be really careful" Johnny said pleading.

"Sigh, fine, BUT BE CAREFUL!" Kitty warned as he placed Ember on Johnny's lap as he cradled her in his hands.

"Hey there kiddo, why don't you spend more time with your Uncle Johnny and your aunt Kitty." Johnny said as he softly flicked Emmy's nose. Emmy blinked three times before suddenly crying like there's no tomorrow, this earned a gasped from Kitty and a shock from Johnny.

"Now look what you did, here give her to me!" Kitty commanded, Johnny quickly handed Emmy over. And unfortunately for him, Danny heard this and came running out of the kitchen and lifted Johnny in the air.

"You jerk! Why and what did you do to my kid!?" He scowled as he eyes turned red. "I was trying to be playful, I didn't mean anything, that's all!."

"Danny!" Ember said as she carried Emmy patting her back, "No violence in front of Emmy." Ember said as she handed Emmy over to Danny.

"Aw, did the big bad meanie scare you..." Danny said as he was comforting her, but not before an evil glare towards Johnny, who made her cry, he flinched slightly due to the glare.

"I guess she just made a new enemy..." Kitty giggled, Johnny groaned and placed his hand on his face sighing, both Danny and Ember smiled as they carried Emmy into the kitchen for lunch, leaving Kitty to scold Johnny on child care.


End file.
